Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/C
CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas CalicoReaper *Dread CanadianCowboy *SuburbanHousewife.com *Rap Rat CaptainPlanetPug *The Bright Light? *Expiration Date Caratharos *Can We Talk? Carmenpasta *On The Move *Test of Fate CarteBlanche You may edit grammatical errors and such but please do not edit the content. *Lakeside Demon CelticFrost80 *Message to the Mortal *The Face Behind the Window Chaddar *Another Drop Left in the Jar *Bars *Night Chameli *The Handsome Young Man Chaoseed *Sky Judge Charcoaly *Sludge Charzy *The Shadow Cheddercheese99 I'm here to write CreepyPastas, however I only have two. I don't know how to fit them into the genres seen under Genre Listing, could someone please help me. Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death An' Th' Emp'ror *Not Chocolate Chocolatethief *Nice Guy Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt En Taro Adun! I am chriswalt, I write scary stories here and their for this website. I would love some feed back on any story you read of mine. Stay scared my friends. Und lara khar. *Xelex (Turn Back) *Nazi F.I.T *Operation: Pitch Black *Box in the Back Room *Pictochat Phantom CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME Civil Man *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral *It Comes *IMDEAD.exe *The Show Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help Cnsnyder2013 *As Dead as Night *Petville_Death *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *It never sleeps *The Attic *The Red Painting Colddusk *DEADORC *Superman: No Heroes *Secret Diary COLTCOMMANDO *Mannequins Consulting Slenderman *The Suited Angel CorruptedNoise *Talk *A Note on Ben CrazyFerret *Tales from the Mind Of CrazyFerret: 1 Creaks If you like my stories, please visit my site. *Spirit of the Swamp *The Blessed Well *The Lunar Fires *War on the Gods Creatorofwikia *The Man With A Cane CreationofUnease Hello, this is Creator. Please do not edit my story(ies) at all. The gammar errors are INTENTIONAL, so please do not change it/them. *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall *The Thing in the Tree Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreepyCheetah Feel free to correct grammar, and spelling, but beyond that please contact me about any other changes. *Just Moved In Creepydude42 *Perfectionist *Birth of Insanity CreepyKyle Hello, I am Creepy Kyle. I am creepy. Hope you like my stories, but take it easy, I'm new here. *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut NOTE: Please do NOT edit my Creepypastas inless it has any spelling errors, grammar errors, or nothing makes any sense. My stories are also a bit cliche but they are still good. Enjoy: *LOST SONIC *The Super Smash Bros. Bootleg. *My Strange Dreams Creepyshite *Gone Missing *The mirrored ones CreepySpaghetti You can edit the grammar and typographical errors. But if you want to change even a single sentence from my stories, you must inform me. And also if you edited some typos please leave a message on the "Talk" page. Thank you. :3 *The Abandoned School *Old Cassette No. 596 *Rules and Regulations *My Pet Dog CreepyStoryTeller You are allowed to correct grammar and add fitting adjectives, but making "drastic" changes should be approved by me. *The Face In The Middle Of Dark *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *The Grabber *SsengnihtoN *Platform Of Afterlife *A Liar Deserves His Revenge *Twelve o' Clock *The Shadows In The Corner Of Your Eye *Those Animals *Welcome To The Family *Qazdtha *Tree Roots *Why.jpg Cricri1011 *Earthquakes Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CrimsonRegret These are the pastas I bring to the table, eat slowly, for there is a lot to consume. Bon Apitite! *Rollercoaster Tycoon *Secret Croaks I'm new to this. I would like a hug in return. *Midnight City Crossfire2 Remember to eat your vegetables with a little bit of flesh and some blood soda as a drink~! Anime based creepypastas *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Cryohydra911 *I Cannot Decide *Speak For Yourself Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare Category:Meta